FEAR
by Samadhi06yaoi
Summary: Madara notó que el chico cubierto de sangre había crecido; Itachi, por el contrario, sintió que volvía a ser aquel chico, frente a ese hombre que lo miraba con tristeza. Se miraron a los ojos como iguales y, casi sin palabras, como dos animales salvajes que se guían por el olfato y el instinto, se acostaron juntos.


_I'll tell you what freedom is to me: NO FEAR._

Nina Simone

 _"_ _Tengo miedo, tengo miedo, tengo miedo, tengo miedo",_ se repitió Itachi hasta que se quedó dormido; ni una sola vez intentó hacerse el valiente, no tenía sentido. La mañana siguiente era la última que vería a su familia; ser consciente de eso hacía que se estremeciera y le entraran ganas de vomitar.

Una parte de él, más fuerte que él, más fuerte que todo lo que había aprendido y hecho en la vida, sabía que lo haría. Esa parte también sabía que se arrepentiría toda la vida. Era un trato con el diablo. Se miraba al espejo como si también fuera a asesinarse a sí mismo.

Las horas pasaban con una rapidez inquietante, y su corazón latía cada vez más deprisa. Estaba seguro que nadie lo notaba. Era un experto en fingir que tenía la sangre fría como un glaciar. Cambió muchas veces de decisión ese día, sólo para llegar a lo que ya sabía que tenía que hacer.

Esa noche Madara vio a su pequeño cómplice y se compadeció de él. Le recordaba mucho a su hermano menor, en cierto sentido. Ambos habían tenido ideales tan puros alguna vez… Decidió ayudarlo; podía borrar todo recuerdo de aquella noche si él quería, o incluso asesinar él mismo a su familia, no tenía por qué hacerlo Itachi.

Media hora después, Itachi lo dejaba sin aliento. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sorprendía, y esa vez le sucedió. Cubierto de sangre, con las manos y las piernas temblándole, Itachi dejó de contener las lágrimas y los gritos. En el bosque se dejó caer de rodillas, golpeó el suelo y se encogió sobre sí mismo, odiándose hasta la médula.

Madara se preguntó por qué había rechazado su ayuda, si sufría tanto. "No quiero olvidar jamás lo que hice esta noche. He podido ver lo que hace la humanidad con tal de sobrevivir…", le había dicho Itachi al día siguiente.

Si uno miraba con atención, podía ver que algo faltaba en Itachi, un cambio sutil se había efectuado en él, quizá mientras dormía, quizá durante todos esos meses… Sólo quien ha destruido sus propios cimientos podría entenderlo... Pero a simple vista sólo tenía la mirada y la voz apagadas.

Las noches siguientes, ambos despertaban con sus gritos. Itachi pidió perdón la primera vez, pero Madara, con los ojos abiertos en la oscuridad, no dijo nada; y las siguientes noches ambos respiraban en silencio después de aquellas pesadillas. Aunque aquello no lo dejara dormir, era verdad que Itachi no quería olvidar lo que había pasado.

Madara se preguntaba si la masacre lo habría hecho odiar al mundo, pero Itachi era tan gentil y amable como lo es un sobreviviente, alguien que pide perdón por existir. No tenía ambiciones ni preocupaciones; vivía imitando a la naturaleza, y lo único que había en su corazón, en su mente, era su hermano menor. _Devoción_ , ésa era la palabra para lo que sentía Itachi, algo por lo que valía la pena asesinar y ser asesinado.

Al poco tiempo Madara perdió de vista a aquel joven. De vez en cuando pensaba en él y se preguntaba qué sucedería con él y aquellas ansias de paz que tuvo alguna vez.

* * *

Conforme pasaban los años, Itachi sentía cada vez menos culpa, menos peso en su pecho, y le parecía que el chico que gritó y lloró una noche había quedado atrás, en un mundo distinto a éste. Pero cuando se aproximaba la fecha de la masacre, cuando estaba totalmente solo consigo mismo, aquella sensación que nunca pudo digerir le hacía mella.

Lloraba; no podía evitar llorar. Ya no se odiaba tanto como antes, ahora se tenía compasión; "porque en realidad yo también fui víctima de esa masacre", pensaba, mirándose al espejo.

Muchas veces la falta de libertad que tuvo cuando fue joven, aquellas cadenas que impusieron sobre él sus padres y el Hokage, le ardía en la piel. Era entonces cuando sentía que la sangre le hervía de ira, y se decía que ahora era un ser libre; roto, pero libre a fin de cuentas.

Y lo único que hacía para demostrarse a sí mismo y a aquellos odiosos adultos que ya no era un títere, que jamás volvería a doblegarse tan estúpidamente, era tener sexo. "Tanta sangre derramada para que yo pudiera tener un orgasmo…", pensaba a veces, cuando terminaba de hacerlo.

Lo hacía tanto con hombres como con mujeres, y no se avergonzaba en absoluto de pedir siempre violencia. Quería ver su carne amoratada, aprisionada, quería que le gritaran y no le dieran más elección que rendirse. Si tan sólo hubiera podido rendirse siempre… Así se abandonaba a sus amantes, y su vida fue transcurriendo lo más plácida que podía.

Tenía dieciocho años ya cuando volvió a ver a Madara, el hombre que le había ayudado esa noche, y quien más tarde se ofrecería a borrar de su memoria aquel crimen. Por supuesto había dicho que no… Aunque a veces fantaseaba con su posible vida, una diametralmente opuesta de la que llevaba.

Cuando vio a Madara de nuevo, ambos sintieron un calor indefinido en el estómago. Madara notó que el chico cubierto de sangre había crecido; Itachi, por el contrario, sintió que volvía a ser aquel chico, frente a ese hombre que lo miraba con tristeza. Se miraron a los ojos como iguales y, casi sin palabras, como dos animales salvajes que se guían por el olfato y el instinto, se acostaron juntos.

Un ronroneo caliente y espeso como la sangre habitaba sus cuerpos; en la parte baja del estómago, entre los huesos de la cadera, justo arriba de la pelvis, era donde se ubicaba esa sensación tan primitiva, y no en el corazón, en el pecho, como habían oído decir.

Se acoplaron perfectamente, como aquella noche que ambos habían asesinado. Itachi ni siquiera tuvo que pedir dolor, porque Madara ya era violento con él. Le gustaba tener el control, y a Itachi le excitaba escuchar su voz ronca, densa, en su oído, ordenándole hacia dónde moverse, qué tanto abrir las piernas, qué sentir…

Las heridas que Madara le hacía eran inofensivas, porque después de todo el daño ya estaba hecho. Itachi jamás decía "basta", o "me duele", o "no puedo más"; esas palabras ni siquiera se le pasaban por la mente. Lo que pensaba era "más": _más fuerte, más rápido, más profundo, más agudo, más, más, más, quiero más_. Sus músculos absorbían el dolor como si fuera proteína.

Ese primer encuentro fue brusco, sin cariños, sin civilización, nada más que saliva, sangre y semen. Reconocían en la fina capa de sudor de la piel del otro un sabor agradable. Se separaron sin promesas verbales, con la seguridad de que habían encontrado una necesidad en el otro. Volverían a verse.

Y así fue. Noches al azar, sin palabras, el aire de la habitación de Itachi se tornaba caliente. Cuando querían prolongar los encuentros, retozaban en la estrecha cama después de hacer el amor. A veces volvían a entrar en calor y poco a poco se volvían a besar, apretujándose sin ton ni son.

Y cuando sabían que no podrían más, Madara instaba a Itachi a que tomara un baño. "Mañana tienes una misión, no puedes ir sucio…" argumentaba, tomándolo por el codo. Itachi se quejaba al inicio, pero la mirada de Madara lo silenciaba.

El acto de bañarse era el epílogo del orgasmo; Madara, en silencio y con el semblante serio, enjabonaba el cuerpo y cabello de Itachi; tallaba la piel con calma y después la aclaraba con agua.

Sentía un placer agudo al ver el agua llevarse sangre y suciedad, dejando las heridas limpias y en todo su esplendor, brillando como si fueran gemas húmedas. El cabello de Itachi se hacía pesado y de un negro intenso cuando estaba mojado, y Madara se dedicaba a contemplar los moretones y los rasguños en la espalda y la nuca del chico mientras él se secaba el cabello.

Cuando terminaba con el suyo, seguía con el de Madara. El mayor cerraba los ojos, cansado y en calma, y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, dejándose hacer por aquellas manos de dedos largos y delgados, que podrían haber pasado por los de una doncella de no ser por su fuerza.

A veces se quedaba dormido y cuando despertaba ya era de mañana e Itachi se había ido. Sólo quedaba su olor en todo el cuarto.

* * *

Pero un día el aire dejó de calentarse en la habitación; permanecía frío, estancado y gris. Itachi no se lo dijo a Madara pero ya no podía ocultarlo: estaba enfermo. Lo miraba, cansado y adolorido, como si le pidiera perdón por ello.

Sentados uno al lado del otro, sin saber qué hacer o decirse, accidentalmente se tocaron las manos sobre la cama. Madara se sobresaltaba al escuchar cómo Itachi tosía, cómo aparecía su mano manchada de sangre cuando la apartaba de la boca.

Pasó una semana, no se podían mirar a la cara. Hasta que una tarde de domingo Madara apareció en la habitación de Itachi. Él estaba recostado sobre un costado, dormitando, pero abrió los ojos y lo miró al sentirlo entrar.

\- Sigue durmiendo. Sólo necesito un lugar tranquilo para trabajar…-dijo Madara. Itachi pensó que era un pésimo mentiroso, pero sonrió y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Creyó que no dormiría en absoluto, pues seguido le dolía la cabeza, y a veces le costaba trabajo respirar, pero esa vez, sin esforzarse siquiera, como si estuviera muy cansado y no lo hubiera notado, se quedó profundamente dormido.

Fue hasta que Madara salía de su habitación que él despertó, lenta y naturalmente, como cuando era un niño y se sobresaltaba al no saber qué hora o día eran. Sonrió y suspiró. La habitación estaba, ciertamente, un poco más tibia.

Sin mentiras, sin excusas ni palabras, como cuando se acostaban juntos, siguieron pasando los días, en calma, en aquella habitación. A veces Itachi dormía, u otras simplemente miraba el cielo desde la ventana, y Madara bebía sake o té jugando cartas. Se sentaban espalda contra espalda, sin poder verse las caras pero sintiendo en la espina dorsal la respiración del otro; si Itachi tosía, un temblor recorría la espalda de Madara.

"Sasuke es cada vez más fuerte…", comentaría Itachi de vez en cuando, y Madara notaba un deje de orgullo en su voz, pero sus ojos seguían tristes.

Cuando se sentaban en la cama y las puntas de sus dedos se tocaban, sentían aquel calor en el vientre. Un día Itachi estaba recostado mirando al techo, Madara tomó entre sus manos uno de sus pies y lo besó; besó el talón, la planta, el metatarso, las delicadas falanges con sus uñas recién pintadas… subió por el tobillo, siguiendo la línea de la vena.

Itachi lo miraba, desde arriba, y de pronto quería volver a aquellas horas de madrugada que parecían sólo pertenecerles a ellos... Pero se tragaba aquellas ganas de un bocado, frustrado, y simplemente dejaba que Madara subiera hasta su boca.

Se sentía furioso al verse condicionado de nuevo cuando pensaba que era _libre_ , para siempre libre, y Madara sabía que cuando Itachi estaba molesto, necesitaba desfogarse con algo.

Hablaban en susurros, mirando al techo, hombro contra hombro, de quiénes habrían sido… "Hubiera vivido una vida aburrida, monótona y feliz como todos los humanos. Esposa, hijos, mascota, trabajo…" "¿Y ellos no envidian una vida entretenida…?" Ambos se quedaron callados y después se rieron un poco. "Estarían locos si envidian algo de esto…" "Pero hay libertad", dijo Madara. Itachi frunció el ceño; aquella palabra no significaba nada.

"¿ _Libertad_? ¿Llamas a vivir en este lugar libertad? ¿Llamas a tener pesadillas sobre lo mismo libertad?… La libertad se hizo para los demás; nosotros sólo somos los que cargamos con sus culpas, para que ellos puedan dormir tranquilos por la noche", dijo Itachi.

"¿Somos demasiado buenos?", susurró Madara, buscándole la boca a Itachi, en un intento de quitarle el mal humor, pero él se resistía, aún enfadado. "¿Héroes, entonces?", continuaba Madara, comiéndole el mentón al chico, hasta que éste sonrió y correspondió el beso.

* * *

No se entristecieron al saber que la fecha en que moriría se acercaba, porque ése era su destino. No había que preguntarse nada, sólo seguir ciegamente el camino. La noche anterior a la batalla, ambos lloraron, por turnos, sin que el otro se diera cuenta.

Entrada la madrugada, Madara oía con atención los gemidos apagados de Itachi, que estaba a un lado de él; lo miró, tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta. Lo asaltó un hambre voraz, quería devorarlo, desaparecerlo de la tierra, digerirlo y quedárselo sólo para él.

Se inclinó sobre su cuello y mordió sin miramientos; enterró los dientes en la piel húmeda, tibia, y, como cuando se degusta un platillo, inhaló para hacer más vívido el sabor. Se dio cuenta de que efectivamente masticaba piel viva cuando escuchó el grito ahogado de Itachi y sintió que éste le clavaba las uñas en los hombros.

Le dolía, le dolía muchísimo… Madara comenzó a llorar, aún con la piel de Itachi entre sus dientes. Pero Itachi no advirtió eso, pues estaba asombrado de que Madara aún pudiera hacerlo cruzar su umbral de dolor.

Madara lo soltó; sus lágrimas ya habían cesado, y sólo quedaba un regusto de sal en su boca. Enterró su nariz en la nuca de Itachi, que jadeaba y resollaba, y besó con suavidad su oreja, respirando su aroma.

Dicen, después de todo, que los animales huelen el miedo.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer, me encantaría saber qué les pareció :)**

 **Samadhi.**


End file.
